Pembalasan Yang Manis
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka terjebak berdua dengan tangan yang saling menempel karena jurus lawan saat menjalankan misi? Dan Naruto yang dibawah alam sadarnya menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke. NaruSasu,Yaoi, Read n Review please.


_**Pembalasan Yang Manis**_

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSasu

Disclameirs : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Mis typos, Gaje, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary : Setting ceritanya saya ambil dari anime Naruto episode tambahan, pada waktu tangan Naruto dan Sasuke menempel, dan tidak bisa dipisahkan, jadi ide nya tiba-tiba muncul, kira-kira apa saja yang akan NaruSasu lakukan selama mereka hanya berdua? Oiya, saya tidak tega membayangkan mereka melakukan hal-hal yang ber rate M, jadi anggap saja usia mereka saat itu beberapa tahun lebih tua dibanding anime, mungkin sekitar enam belas tahun..*taboked*.. Saa, happy reading minna san..^^..**

Pagi ini seperti biasanya tim Kakashi atau tim tujuh yang beranggotakan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang menjalankan misi untuk merebut salah satu patung berbentuk beruang yang merupakan permintaan dari salah satu klien, setelah patung tersebut direbut anggota perampok. Dan seperti biasa, Kakashi menjelaskan pada anggota nya rencana yang disusun untuk kembali mengambil patung yang apabila jatuh ke tangan musuh akan menyebabkan perang antara dua negara. "Jadi Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura, kalian bertugas untuk mengendap dan menyelidiki dulu, sepertinya para perampok itu pasti akan melewati jalan ini, Naruto dan Sasuke, kalian berdua coba mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dan Sakura, gunakan bambu ini untuk memanggilku, tinggal hentakkan saja ke tanah, dan aku akan segera datang ke tempat kalian, ada hal lain yang harus kuselidiki, jadi kita berpencar, ingat kerjasama tim sangat penting, jangan bertindak ceroboh, atau nyawa kalian bisa melayang, apa kalian mengerti?" Kakashi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Setelah itu mereka berpisah, saat ini Naruto, Sasuke sedang mengintip dari atas pohon, sepertinya perkiraan mereka benar, para perampok yang telah mereka ketahui identitas nya sedang bergerak kearah mereka. "Aku harus menunjukkan kemapuan ku, aku tidak mau terus-terusan kalah dari Sasuke dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan dan dilindungi terus. Aku akan membuktikan aku bisa berhasil pada misi ini, lihat saja Sasuke." Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto pasti akan berbuat diluar rencana, segera mengirim death glare yang tentu saja tidak mempan pada Naruto. Saat kuda yang membawa para perampok semakin mendekat, Naruto sudah tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang memandang dengan pandangan "jangan berbuat aneh-aneh atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, dan mata nya melihat benda yang mereka cari yang berada dalam sebuag peti, dan Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan "coba kita lihat siapa yang lebih unggul diantara kita, dan apakah kau bisa menghentikan aku." Dan Naruto pun langsung melompat kearah peti,dan langsung menghancurkan peti, dan dia segera mengambil patung tersebut. Sasuke pun segera turun untuk membantu Naruto karena para perampok mulai menyerang Naruto. Saat itu salah seorang perampok melempar salah satu jurus seperti bola kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang memegang patung tersebut. Beberapa kali mereka berhasil menghindar, tapi akhirnya mereka terkena jurus itu dan mereka berdua jatuh ke dalam jurang yang terdapat sungai dibawahnya. Maka Naruto dan Sasuke pun terjatuh berguling-guling berdua dengan keadaan Sasuke masih memegang patung tersebut setelah tadi Naruto melemparkan padanya saat terdesak. Sakura yang melihat kejadian dari atas pohon segera mengambil inisiatif menghentakkan bambu dari Kakashi, agar Kakashi mengetahui posisi mereka dan segera datang menolong.

**N.S.N**

Ternyata bunyi bambu tersebut menarik perhatian para penjahat yang tadi teralihkan oleh ulah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan segera menangkapnya. Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah berhasil menepi dari sungai, saat ini mereka berdua sedang terbaring menghadap langit dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena terjatuh dari ketinggian yang lumayan, dan harus berenang menepi sungai yang beraliran cukup deras. Untung mereka masih bisa selamat, entah bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura. "Sasuke, kita tidak boleh berlama-lama disini, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Kata Naruto dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. Saat Naruto hendak bangun dari posisi sebelumnya, dia baru menyadari kalau tangan nya dan Sasuke saling menempel, kontan mereka berteriak dan kaget."ehhhhhhhhhhhh? kenapa ini, kenapa tangan kita menempel begini?" Teriak Naruto frustasi, sementara Sasuke tidak kalah pucat nya. Dengan anggukan, mereka mencoba memisahkan tangan mereka yang seperti merekat kuat seperti lem dan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang patung beruang tersebut. "Sepertinya ini karena jurus perampok sialan itu, entah jurus apa yang dia gunakan sehingga tangan kita tidak bisa lepas". Naruto berkata dengan penuh emosi, tentu saja dia tidak ingin terjebak sepanjang hari berdua dengan Sasuke, bisa-bisa hal yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari Sasuke bisa ketahuan. "Ayo kita coba cara lain Dobe, aku juga tidak ingin berdua terus dengan mu dengan keadaan seperti ini". Naruto lalu mengangguk, dan kemudian mereka berdua mencoba beberapa usaha yang dapat memisahkan tangan mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha memisahkan diri dengan berlari sekencang mungkin berlawan arah agar tangan mereka tidak menempel lagi, tapi yang terjadi mereka malah saling bertubrukan karena seperti karet, lem yang ada di tangan mereka. Kemudian mereka mencoba cara kedua yaitu berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa menuju sebuah tebing, dan memukul tebing tersebut dengan tangan yang masih menempel dengan harapan tangan mereka bisa terlepas. Tapi yang mereka dapatkan hanya tangan mereka tambah sakit dan tangan mereka sama sekali tidak terpisah se centi pun. Naruto sudah hampir menangis karena menahan sakit dan kesal atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Lalu usaha terakhirpun mereka laukukan yaitu meloncat dari atas tebing yang di bawah nya terdapat air terjun dan batu yang terletak di pertengahan air terjun, dengan harapan, batu tersebut dapat memisahkan atau memutuskan lem yang seperti karet yang membuat tangan mereka saling menempel. Satu, dua, tiga, mereka pun mulai melompat turun kearah batu dan langsung masuk ke sungai. Tangan mereka memang sempat terpisah karena seperti karet yang menempel pada tangan mereka, tapi itu hanya beberapa saat, yang terjadi kemudian diluar perkiraan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke malah terlempar kembali keatas karena pengaruh benda yang seperti karet di tangan mereka. Karena tadi tertarik dengan sangat kerncang, seperti hal nya karet, pasti akan memendek kembali, dan yang terjadi malah tubuh mereka malah saling mendekat dengan kecepatan yang sama dan Naruto dan Sasuke berciuman setelah itu, mereka terjatuh kembali ke dalam air. "Pufhhhh, kenapa ciuman ku harus selalu dengan mu sih? " Ucap Naruto ketika muncul ke permukaan setelah tenggelam. "Seharus nya itu kata-kata ku." Balas Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah, entah karena menahan nafas beberapa saat di air atau karena malu, ciumannya kembali direbut Naruto.

**N.S.N**

Setelah cukup lelah dan tangan yang masih menempel, mereka pun beristirahat. "Ini semua karena benda sialan ini, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan terjebak bersamamu disini." Naruto kemudian mengambil patung dari tangn Sasuke dan memulul-mukul nya kearah tangan mereka yang menempel dengan posisi Naruto yang berada diatas tubuh Sasuke. "Sudahlah Dobe, kau mau bagaimana pun, ini sudah terjadi, yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang bagaimana cara melepas tangan kita berdua." Naruto lalu berhenti dari acara memukul patung tersebut membuat Sasuke heran, karena tumben Naruto mau mendengarkannya kali ini. "Teme, aku sudah tidak tahan." Kata Naruto. "Hahhh?apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Naruto, tapi dalam hati dia sedikit was-was takut Naruto berbuat hal-hal aneh pada dirinya. "Ayo Teme." Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke agar mengikutinya. "Hei Dobe, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" "Sasuke, bantu aku, tolong kau buka resleting celana ku, aku sudah tidak tahan." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas dan memerah. Entah kenapa wajah Sasuke jadi ikut memerah melihat pemandangan ini. "Oi Dobe apa maksud mu? Apa kepala mu terbentur keras? Aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan mu." Ucap Sasuke dengan muka memerah, dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain agar Naruto tidak menyadari kalau saat ini ada semburat merah di wajah putih nya.

"Ehhhh? Melakukan apa maksud mu? Aku hanya minta tolong, bukakan resleting celanaku, karena dari tadi aku kebelet pipis." Ucap Naruto dengan muka cengo. Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya, tapi dia segera menutupi dengan menolak membantu Naruto. "Tidak mau, kau buka saja sendiri." Jawabnya sambil membuang muka. "Ayolah Teme, bantu aku, kau kan tau tangan ku menempel dengan tangan mu, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan nya sendiri." Tadinya Sasuke bersikeras tidak mau membantu, lagi pula, mana bisa dia melihat seorang lelaki pipis di dekatnya dengan tangan nya dan tangan lelaki itu masih menempel dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Tapi lama-lama dia tidak tega juga pada Naruto, dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa, karena tidak tahan mendengar suara cempreng Naruto, akhirnya dia menjawab. "Baiklah, lagi pula, aku juga ingin pipis." "Nah begitu kan lebih baik." Jawab Naruto diiringi dengan senyum lebar nya yang membuat Sasuke menunduk menahan malu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan kedekat tebing tadi dan memulai ritual mereka, dengan Sasuke yang membantu Naruto membuka resleting ceelana Naruto, kemudian dia juga membuka celana sendiri dan pipis. Paling tidak dia tidak malu sendirian kan, ada Naruto yang pipis juga, lagi pula demi Jashin Sama, mereka berdua kan sama-sama laki-laki, jadi kenapa harus malu. Tak terasa sudah sore, untuk melanjutkan perjalanan saat ini sudah tidak memungkinkan, selain sudah mulai gelap, mereka terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang sangat dalam, untuk dapat kembali keatas mereka butuh penerangan agar lebih jelas, dan saat ini tubuh mereka sudah sangat letih, dan perut mereka mulai berbunyi minta diisi, mereka mulai merasa lapar. "Teme, kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang, sudah mulai gelap, lagi pula kita harus mengumpulkan tenaga, aku sudah letih sekali dan aku lapar, apa kau tidak lapar Teme? bagaimana kalau kita cari makan dulu?" "Tapi mau makan apa Dobe, kita tidak mungkin menangkap ikan dengan tangan saling menempel begini." Jawab Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, kita cari buah-buahan saja Teme, kan lumayan dari pada tidak sama sekali." Usul Naruto."Lihat Teme, di seebelah sana sepertinya ada buahan yang bisa kita makan." Naruto pun berlari dengan menyeret sasuke ke tempat buahan yang dia maksud. Buahan itu Nampak mencurigakan dimata Sasuke, buahan itu berwarna merah, dan disekitarnya terdapat duri. "Sepertinya buah ini beracun Dobe, lagi pula aku tidak pernah melihat buah seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak mau memakannya."

**N.S.N**

"Sudahlah Teme, kau tidak perlu khawatir, buahan ini aman kok, lihat ya, aku akan memakannya dulu, nanti kalau tidak apa-apa, kau boleh memakannya." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung memetik, dan tidak sengaja tangan nya terkena duri. "Ouchhh, ahh sakit sekali." Naruto meringis menahan sakit terkena duri, jari nya berdarah. "Dasar kau ini selalu ceroboh." Dan Sasuke secara reflek langsung memengambil tangan Naruto yang terluka, kemudian menjilat dan sedikit menghisap jarinya agar darah nya berhenti. Naruto yang baru menyadari apa yang di lakukan Sasuke pada nya hanya bisa cengo dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tidak biasa, dan dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, entah kenapa jantung nya jadi berdebar-debar atas perbuatan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari kebodohannya, segera melepas jari Naruto yang tadi dia jilat, dan membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga mulai memerah, mengutuk apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan Dobe?" Sasuke memecah keheningan dan Naruto menjawab, "Tentu saja Teme, aku kan kuat, hehe." Dan Naruto lalu tertawa, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakukan Naruto. Naruto lalu dengan hati-hati memetik beberapa buah, meletakkan nya di daun yang cukup lebar dan mereka duduk berdekatan. "Ayo Teme, makan buah nya, selamat makan." Naruto mulai memakan buah yang baru di petik nya. "Wah, ternyata enak loh Teme, kau harus mencobanya". "Aku tidak tertarik, lagi pula, aku masih punya beberapa onigiri yang selalu ku bawa di setiap misi." Sasuke pun lalu mengeluarkan dua kepal onigiri yang terletak di tas ninja nya. "Arghhh Teme, kenapa kau tidak bialng dari tadi, tau begitu kan aku tidak harus terluka karena duri, kau ini keterlaluan sekali." "Kau kan tidak bertanya pada ku Dobe, jadi aku tidak bilang, sudahlah, sekarang kau makan satu, aku satu, dari pada aku harus makan buah yang mencurigakan itu." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tambah cemberut. "Kalau tau begini aku tidak perlu rept-repot tau mencoba makan buah yang aku tidak tau." Ucap Naruto kesal, tapi ia tetap memakan buah itu sampai habis dan kemudian mengambil onigiri Sasuke dan memakannya dengan penuh dendam.

Setelah itu mereka membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan badan dan baju mereka yang telah dikeringkan karena tadi sempat basah, mereka bersiap untuk beristirahat di tengah dingin nya udara, dan mengumpulkan beberapa daun kering untuk tidur. Setelah itu mereka mulai berbaring. "Teme, aku kedinginan sekali, bisa kau lebih mendekat padaku?" pinta Naruto, suaranya terdengar lemah, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan nya. Sasuke yang saat itu sudah akan tertidur karena lelah segera lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, lalu dengan tangan yang bebas dia memeriksa kening Naruto, ternyata memang sedikit panas, sepertinya si Dobe ini memang sakit. "Dobe badan mu panas, aku akan mencari air untuk mengompres kening mu." "Tidak usah Teme, kau disini saja, badan mu hangat, aku suka." Jawab Naruto sambil lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa diam, tidak tau harus berbuat apa, hanya saja dia heran, kenapa Naruto jadi manja begini.

**N.S.N**

"Ne Teme, aku mau bertanya, apa kau mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sakura?" "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Dobe?" Naruto lalu membalas, "Sudahlah, jawab saja, tidak sulitkan." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Benar-benar posisi yang berbahaya menurut Sasuke, dia semakin berdebar-debar, dan dia dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Naruto, tapi karena Naruto memang sedang sakit, maka dia hanya membiarkan saja. "Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padanya, dia hanya teman se tim ku, jadi aku tetap harus bekerja sama agar misi berjalan lancar." "Jadi begitu? Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Tentu saja, lagi pula untuk apa aku berbohong, aku memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya, hanya teman itu saja lagi pula, bukan nya kau Dobe yang dari dulu mengejar-ngejar Sakura?." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas, Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa dia mau menjawab pertanyaan konyol dari Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan Ino? Dia kan menyukai mu Teme, dia dan Sakura selalu bersaing merebutkan perhatian mu. Apa kau menyukainya" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Apalagi Ino, bahkan aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, kau kenapa sih Dobe, bahkan pertanyaan ku saja belum kau jawab."

"Jadi begitu ya, berarti aku masih bisa berharap." Kata kata Naruto barusan entah kenapa membuat hati Sasuke sakit, dia memang mengetahui kalau Naruto suka pada Sakura, tapi entah kenapa setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya, Sasuke berpikir Naruto pasti benar-benar menyukai Sakura. "Ne Sasuke, bagaimana dengan ku? Apa kau hanya menganggap ku hanya sebagai teman se tim? Atau?" Naruto berhenti di kata atau, menggantung pertanyaannya. Dan Sasuke dapat merasakan pelukan Naruto semakin kencang, dia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Naruto di tengkuknya. "Maksud mu bagaimana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke untuk memperjelas maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Padahal jantung nya sudah tidak terkendali dan entah kenapa nafasnya jadi memburu. "Suke, aku sudah lama menyukai mu, ahh bukan lebih tepat nya mencintai mu, aku selalu menentang mu agar perhatian mu tertuju padaku, aku sengaja menggoda Sakura, karena aku tidak suka dia menarik perhatian mu terus, ya walaupun kau memang tidak menanggapinya, tapi aku cemburu Suke, aku hanya ingin kau melihat ku seorang."

Sasuke sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan seperti ini dari seorang Naruto, orang yang selama ini selalu menganggapnya rival dan tidak pernah akur, ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya, apa dia sedang bermimpi atau salah dengar? "Jadi bagaimana Suke? Apa kau menerima perasaan ku? Aku benar-benar mencintai mu." Saat itu Sasuke semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto, maka dia segera melepaskan pelukan Naruto, membalik badan nya yang tadi membelakangi Naruto dan dia mengecek keadaan Naruto, dan mendapati Naruto yang tampak seperti sedang mabuk, dengan nafas yang memburu, mata yang setengah terbuka, dan wajah yang memerah seperti seseorang yang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sasuke kemudian berpikir apa yang sudah dimakan atau diminum si Dobe ini sehingga bisa mabuk, seingatnya mereka tidak minum sesuatu yang bisa memabukkan. Sasuke kemudian ingat buah yang mencurigakan yang dimakan Naruto tadi, apa mungkin buah itu penyebabya? Sepertinya tebakannya benar, karena buah itu lah si Dobe ini mabuk.

Ada perasaan sedikit kecewa di benak Sasuke menyadari ucapan Naruto pengakuannya bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke, dilakukannya saat dia dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi hei bukan kah bila seorang yang dalam keadaan tak sadar atau mabuk justru lebih bisa jujur, karena biasanya apa yang ada di hati nya itu lah yang akan dia ucapkan. Lagi pula mungkin kalau dalam keadaan sadar, kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah terucap dari bibir seorang Uzumaki Naruto, kemudian seringai mengerikan bermain di bibir Uchiha muda ini saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menggoda nya saat ini. Yaitu Naruto yang setengah mabuk, dengan keringat yang mengucur dari tubuh nya, dan jaket yang biasa terseleting rapi sekarang terbuka sepenuhnya hanya memperlihatkan baju kaos polos yang semakin mencetak tubuh indah Naruto yang sedikit terbentuk, bukan kah tadi dia bilang dia kedinginan, tapi kenapa malah membuka zipper jaket nya?

**N.S.N**

"Ho, Dobe, jadi kau suka padaku?" Tanya Sasuke untuk lebih meyakinkan akan keadaan saat ini dengan seringai yang setia di bibirnya. "Bukan suka Suke, tapi cinta, cinta cinta, cinta banget." Jawab Naruto yang masih tidak begitu sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dan sangat menggoda bagi Sasuke melihat keadaan Dobe nya saat ini. "Jadikan aku milik mu Suke, kau milik ku, aku milik mu." Lanjutan kata-kata Naruto kemudian seperti sebuah undangan bagi Sasuke, Naruto yang selama ini dia cintai ternyata menginginkan nya lebih seperti itu. "Baik lah bila itu mau mu Dobe." Jawab Sasuke, tapi jawaban Sasuke belum membuat Naruto puas, "Teme, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kau menganggap ku apa? lebih dari teman satu tim? Apa kau mencintai ku?"

"Baiklah kalau jawaban ku bisa membuat mu puas, aku juga mencintai mu Dobe, sangat mencintai mu, aku juga tidak mengerti entah sejak kapan, tapi aku menikmati saat-saat bersama mu dan kau satu-satu nya orang dapat ku bayangkan untuk hidup bersamaku, aku juga ingin kau menjadi milik ku seorang!" Kali ini kata-kata Sasuke lebih tegas dan seperti sebuah penekanan kalau Naruto hanya milik nya, Dobe nya. Setela pendeklarasian itu, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang terbaring dibawahnya, semakin mengelimasi jarak mereka dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut membuktikan betapa dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing. Masih dalam tangan mereka yang masih menempel, dengan sebelah tangan Naruto yang semakin menahan kepala Sasuke sambil jari-jari nya meremas rambut Sasuke yang ternyata sangat lembut, menahan nya agar tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka justru memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin panas dan dengan keinginan saling mendominasi diantara mereka, tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tampak wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama-sama memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Setelah mengambil oksigen beberapa saat, mereka melanjutkan ciuman, kali ini Sasuke yang lebih mendominasi, tapi Naruto tetap berusaha mengalahkan Sasuke dalam pertarungan lidah mereka.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membalik posisi mereka, Sasuke berada dibawah dan Naruto diatas, "Begini seharusnya Suke." Kata Naruto dengan seringai mengerikan. Kenapa Naruto berbeda kali ini? Apa karena dia sedikit mabuk? Tangan Naruto yang bebas mulai merayap kedalam baju Sasuke, membelai dada, bahkan sampai perut Sasuke tidak lepas dari sentuhan tangan nya yang menggoda sehingga Sasuke pun mendesah dibuat nya. "Ahhh Naruto, nghhh jangan menggoda ku ahhh." Naruto semakin panas mendengar desahan Sasuke yang semakin membangkitkan gairahnya, dengan gerakan menggoda dia terus membelai perut Sasuke hampir ke bagian pribadi Sasuke, namun dia menghentikan gerakan nya, masih saling bertarung lidah. Kemudian dia menghentikan ciuman mereka, dan dengan sekali tarikan, dia berhasil melepaskan baju Sasuke dari pemilik nya. Membuat Sasuke menggigil merasakan dingin udara yang menyapu kulitnya. Kemudian dengan sebelah tangan lagi dia membuka semua zipper jaket nya, melempar nya asal, kemudian dengan satu tangan melepas baju yang menempel pada tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat betapa lebih berotot nya tubuh Naruto di banding tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin karena Naruto selalu melakukan latihan yang lebih keras dari Sasuke, sehingga badan nya lebih terlihat atletis dan benar-benar menggoda, apalagi kulit tan nya yang berkeringat, membuatnya lebih terlihat macho, padahal cuaca lumayan dingin, tapi mereka malah berkeringat karena kegiatan mereka dari tadi. Naruto kemudian mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, mendekatkan tubuh nya yang tanpa pakaian ke tubuh Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak merasa kedinginan, dengan gerakan erotis tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka Naruto menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan niat mengurangi rasa dingin yang justru membakar gairah antara mereka berdua.

Setelah puas menjelajah rongga mulut Sasuke, bibir Naruto lalu turun ke leher jenjang putih yang selalu menggoda nya selama ini. Naruto lalu mengecup, menggigit dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana, membuktikan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke resmi menjadi milik Uzumaki Naruto, dan begitu juga sebaliknya seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka seolah tidak perduli saat ini mereka berada dimana, yang mereka pikirkan hanya keinginan saling memiliki. Ciuman itu turun ke dada Sasuke yang masih mulus tanpa tanda kepemilikan disana. Naruto lalu berkata "Milik ku, hanya milik ku." Dan dia memberi tanda yang sama di dada Sasuke, yang pada awal nya polos sekarang penuh dengan hasil karya nya, sementara Sasuke hanya dapat mendesah dan mengerang menerima permaian liar Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menggoda nya. "Nghh ahhh Naruto, bisakah kau langasung saja ahhh? Aku sudah tidak tahan nghhh." Naruto yang mengerti lalu mengangguk dan pandangannya jatuh pada celana putih Sasuke dimana permainan puncak mereka akan dimulai, lalu dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka celana Sasuke beserta dalamannya, dan tampak lah apa yang coba di tahan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto juga membuka celananya dan saat ini mereka berdua sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Mereka seolah lupa tujuan awal mereka menjalankan misi, terjebak dengan tangan saling menempel, niat Sasuke yang ingin menghangatkan badan Naruto yang terserang demam, dan kemudian berakhir dengan bercinta.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar selain suara alam adalah suara erangan dua lelaki yang saling mencoba memuaskan hasrat pasangannya. Hanya terdengar suara desahan, erangan dan suara memohon atau lebih tepat nya perintah seperti "ahh harder fasterrr nghh" serta teriakan mereka bersamaan Sassukeeee Narutooo pada saat mereka mencapai kenikmatan dunia bersama, mereka tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang dari awal sudah menyaksikan kejadian bersejarah, dan setelah beberapa ronde permainan mereka akhirnya usai, mereka tertidur dengan saling berpelukan.

**N.S.N**

Rasanya mereka baru tidur beberapa jam, tapi suara kicauan burung menyambut pagi membangunkan mereka, disertai sinar matahari yang mengganggu pandangan mereka yang sedang tertidur pulas. Naruto terbangun, keadaannya lebih baik dari semalam, panas nya sudah turun, dia mengucek mata nya dan setelah benar-benar sadar, dia sangat terkejut demi menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Yaitu seorang Uchiha Sasuke bergelung manja tertidur di pelukannya, perhatian di dada nya. Naruto lalu mengambil langkah menjauhi Sasuke dan lebih terkejut menyaksikan tubuh mereka polos dan baju mereka bererakan di sekitarnya. Naruto segera berdiri, tapi kemudian dia jatuh terduduk saat melihat tangan nya dan Sasuke ternyata masih menempel. Pergerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba otomatis membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut segera membuka matanya dan saat kesadarannya penuh, dia langsung mundur menghindari Naruto, yang justru ikut menyeret Naruto karena tangan mereka masih menempel, sehingga Naruto jatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam merespon yang sedang terjadi, kemudian, "gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa mesummmmmm." Teriak mereka bersamaan, dan Sasuke kemudian meringis merasakan nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya, dan saat kesadarannya benar-benar kembali dan dia teringat kejadian yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, dimana dia seorang Uchiha Sasuke di dominasi menjadi seorang uke, di tangan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang benar saja? Tapi siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka dibalik polos dan senyum bodoh Naruto, ternyata saat berhubungan dialah yang mendominasi. Sasuke hanya tertunduk, entah menyesali yang terjadi atau berusaha menutupi malu nya. "Whuaaa, Teme, maafkan aku, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi bila kau hamil bilang pada ku ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Naruto panik, tentu saja, bukankah tadi malam dia dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan pasti dia tidak menyadari betapa liar dan panasnya permainan mereka semalam. Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata bodoh Naruto lalu memukul kepala pirang Naruto. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan Dobe, kita sama-sama lelaki." Dia berusaha terlihat wajar, padahal wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna mengingat perlakuan Naruto padanya semalam, mungkin hanya pada bagian ini Naruto bisa mengalahkannya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita memakai pakaian kita dan mencoba mencari jalan keatas". ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya untuk menutupi jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. "Baik lah." Jawab Naruto polos sambil tersenyum lebar. "Si Dobe ini bisa menjadi seorang seme ternyata, tidak ku sangka aku yang seorang Uchiha ini menjadi seorang uke." Batin Sasuke, tapi dia tetap bahagia, karena hubungan mereka sekarang naik satu tingkat yaitu sepasang kekasih.

"Dobe," (setelah mereka berpakaian dan siap berangkat, dengan Sasuke yang kesulitan berjalan dan meringis tiap merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuh nya), kau tidak ingat yang semalam"? "Entahlah Teme, yang ku ingat aku sakit, dan kita tidur berdampingan, karena tangan kita masih menempel." Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya, Sasuke sempat kecewa, tapi akhirnya dia memanfaatkan keadaan yang sudah terjadi. "Dengar Dobe, kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih sekarang, semalam kau menyatakan perasaan kalau kau mencintai ku, dan aku menerimanya, apa kau mengerti? Dan kita juga telah melakukan, yah kau tau? Bercinta, bisa kau lihat tanda di tubuhku tadi." "Ehhhhhhh? Jadi tanda di tubuh mu itu perbuatan ku? Mana mungkin?" Naruto masih tidak mempercayai Sasuke, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum, lebih tepat nya menyeringai yang membuat Sasuke menyesali ucapannya barusan. "Kalau begitu, kau resmi menjadi milikku kan Sasuke, dan Aku milikmu, benar begitu kan?" Rupanya hanya kata-kata ini yang diingat si Dobe ini, tapi yasudahlah, begitu aku juga sudah cukup puas, karena akhirnya kami bisa saling memiliki, batin Sasuke. "Benar Dobe, jadi mulai sekarang aku milik mu, kau milik ku, jangan coba selingkuh, atau kau akan tau akibatnya." "Wah, ternyata kau biasa protektif ya Teme, tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Jawab Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke, memeluknya sesaat memberi bukti kalau dia serius. "Kau tau kan, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata ku, karena itu lah jalan ninja ku, jadi mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama." Entah kenapa kata Naruto barusan sangat jantan dan Sasuke tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto mempunyai sisi yang seperti ini. Benar-benar seorang seme, saat itu image Naruto yang bodoh dan ceroboh di mata sasuke berubah menjadi sosok tegas tempat dia bergantung dan pulang suatu saat nanti.

Kemudian mereka berjalan berusaha ke tempat waktu mereka memulai misi, dengan Sasuke yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dan dibantu Naruto dengan merangkul Sasuke. Begitu mereka sampai disana, ternyata telah menunggu Kakashi dan Sakura. "Kalian darri mana saja? Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dan tertangkap penjahat, untung aku tepat waktu jadi Sakura bisa ku bebaskan." Ucap Kakashi begitu mereka sampai. "Maaf Kakashi sensei, aku dan Sasuke jatuh kejurang dan tanggan kami menempel, kami kesulitan mencari jalan keatas, sehingga kami memutuskan istirahat karena sudah gelap." Jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan Kakashi yang memandang curiga kepada mereka berdua. "Tumben kalian akur, Sasuke kenapa? Kenapa jalannya harus di papah begitu." Mereka langsung panik dan Naruto berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi karena tangan mereka masih menempel, maka tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. "Ano sensei, Sasuke mengalami cedera, jadi aku bantu dia berjalan, karena dia kesusahan berjalan."

Sementara Sakura entah hanya perasaan mereka, biasanya dia terlihat sangat antusias dan biasanya mencari perhatian Sasuke, entah kenapa sekarang hanya biasa saja. "Sensei, bagaimana dengan penjahat nya?" Tanya Sasuke."Mereka telah dibereskan." "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto, tapi kemudian kelegaan Naruto tidak berjalan lama. "Naruto, Sasuke, tangan kalian, bagaimana ya bilang nya, kata penjahat yang berhasil kami tangkap, tangan kalian akan terus seperti itu selama seminggu." "apaaaaaaaaaa?" Teriakan Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Sepertinya tidak masalah kan? " lanjut Kakashi lagi, di balik topeng nya dia tersenyum. "Yah, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini Teme, jadi sebaik nya kau tinggal di rumah ku saja, aku akan," belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah memukul kepalanya sehingga Naruto langsung melawan. "Apa-apaan sih kau Teme, sakit tau mau bagaimana lagi tangan kita tidak bisa dipisahkan untuk beberapa waktu, jadi kita harus tinggal bersama kan?" Lanjut Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Saat Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto, tidak sengaja Kakashi melihat tanda kepemilikan Naruto di leher Sasuke. "Ehh Sasuke, leher mu kenapa? Kenapa bisa biru begitu?" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung membeku mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. Dan dengan kalem Sasuke menjawab, "Oh, ini digigit rubah liar yang lepas tadi malam." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan Naruto yang langsung cemberut di samakan dengan rubah liar. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka tadi malam, diantaranya adalah Kakashi, sementara Sakura saat itu sedang berada jauh dari mereka, tapi Sakura menyadari terjadi sesuatu antara Naruto Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke Konoha untuk memberi laporan pada hokage tentang misi mereka. Saat sampai di rumah Naruto, "Jadi Teme, ini akan menjadi surga kita berdua loh, hanya kau dan aku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum jail. "Jangan harap Dobe, ini saja aku masih menahan sakit, kau benar-benar liar kau tau?" "Kalau kau mau Suke, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan agar kau tidak kesakitan seperti waktu itu." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya. "mesummmmmmmmmm". Teriak Sasuke, tapi akhirnya dia hanya pasrah saat Naruto membawa nya ke kamar mandi rumahnya, "Ayo teme, kita mandi dulu, aku sudah kepanasan dari tadi, apalagi mendengar omelan nenek Tsunade." Dan tanpa mendengar penolakan dari Sasuke, Naruto lalu menyeret Sasuke ke kamar mandi, entah akan terjadi apa selanjutnya, hanya Kami Sama dan mereka yang tau secara pasti, tidak apa-apa kan, mereka saling mencintai, jadi sudah sewajar nya.

**END**

a/n : Terima kasih untuk para author dan readers yang sudi membaca fic gaje saya ini, arigato gozaimas..*bungkuk2*..saya masih sangat baru di ffc, gomen kl gaje, terlalu OOC atau kurang berkesan, jadi mohon bantuan senpai dan readers sekalian atas saran dan kritik nya, tapi jangan flame ya, onegai..soalnya saya masih newbie, butuh bimbingan dari para senpai dan readers sekalian..Review ya minna sannnn, sankyu…^^..


End file.
